


A Brand New Tune

by griimdarks



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/pseuds/griimdarks
Summary: A new Reader, a new Rite, a new tune





	A Brand New Tune

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Trash Pack stuck in my head for a while, and then this happened?  
> Thank you to the lovely [ciwu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciwu/pseuds/Ciwu) for beta-ing this for me!

Hedwyn was not usually such a worrier. Everyone in the Downside quickly learnt how to handle their own, and while there were small pockets of dread when an exile was out for too long, or coughed too much, he could work past it and put it out of his mind. No doubt Rukey and Jodariel thought the same about him.

But there was nothing quite so startling as finding someone so close to death.

The Reader made a full recovery, suffering just from sheer exhaustion, the usual hunger and dehydration, and the Downside itself made everyone ill when they first arrived so there was nothing he could do about that. But the way she was lying, curled up, the obvious prosthetic arm jutting out - even if she hadn't been their Reader, Hedwyn would not have left her behind. 

“You're too kind,” Jodi sighed as they watched the Reader’s sleeping form. “And you should give her more credit. She's very strong.”

“I know,” Hedwyn said after a moment.

Despite that admission, the three of them silently agreed to watch over her, _especially_ after what happened at the first Rite. Some of her strength had returned, but nobody realised just how taxing the entire thing would be. Hedwyn always felt drained after a Rite, and when they returned they found her almost unable to stand. Then she read the stars, pointed out their next location, and promptly fainted. Jodi barely caught her before she hit the ground, and the three of them shared a panic-stricken look, wondering if they'd somehow managed to work her to death already.

She awoke almost a full day later, while Rukey kept an eye on her, and he almost knocked her over when he jumped up in relief.

“It's very….overwhelming,” she said apologetically. “I hope that doesn't happen again,”

There were only three of them, and Hedwyn wondered how they'd be able to keep an eye on her during the Rites themselves, when they all had to participate. Then the Moon-Touched Girl arrived, and he felt much better about the whole thing, because someone could always be with the Reader while she led them to victory. Hedwyn insisted it be him the first time, because Shae had never participated in a rite and she should get used to them, of course. It was only logical.

He was also curious to see the Rites from afar, wondering how they all looked when they were nothing but white masks and blue robes trimmed with red.

(And it was a good way to make sure their Reader was ok.)

So they made their way to Rite after Rite, settling into a good routine. Hedwyn and Shae would take turns being on the sidelines - Jodi was an intimidating presence for enemy teams, and Rukey was quicker than people gave him credit for - alongside the Lone Minstrel when he reappeared, who would watch, bemused, or occasionally strum a tune.

This next Rite was no different. The Cairn of Ha’ub was as terrifying as it was beautiful, the colossal skeletal form of Shax Six-Shoulders towering over the site, jaw open and screaming, frozen in the moment of its demise. There was a small outcropping of rock directly opposite, overlooking the field below; that was where Tariq and Hedwyn brought their Reader to watch their upcoming Rite against the Dissidents.

During the Rites she appeared comatose and Hedwyn wasn't quite sure what magic was at play, but she could somehow see the field and control their movements, ultimately leading them to victory. Once they finished, she’d wake, stretching her limbs and murmuring to Tariq that the entire thing felt very strange indeed while he gave her a sympathetic nod. Today, Hedwyn caught her as her knees gave way and gently laid her down before sitting beside her to watch the Rite unfold. Tariq remained standing, still enough that he could be mistaken as part of the scenery.

Tariq’s presence helped somewhat. Their Lone Minstrel had many secrets but having him around was both reassuring and uplifting. When he returned he had all their wellbeings in mind, brewing strangely delicious teas seemingly out of nothing, humming tunes that made Hedwyn feel like he'd just woken from a good night sleep, after a particularly rough stretch of road. After noting their Reader’s state, he stayed with her as she gazed up at the stars, a slight shimmer to his form as he turned to the heavens alongside her.

The Voice announced its presence, a booming welcome to both teams and the Reader. Hedwyn watched the pyres erupt into flames, the jewelled blue of the Nightwings reaching for the skies, the crimson of their rivals equally strong. Jodariel, Rukey, and Shae made their entrances along with Barker and his pack, and Hedwyn said a silent prayer to the Scribes above to watch over their Reader while she led them to victory. She stirred beside him briefly, and without thinking, Hedwyn gently patted her hair till she settled.

And then the match began.

After a moment, Tariq reached for his lute. Hedwyn had heard him play many times, but the tune he began to strum was very different to his usual music, quiet tunes that danced around the warmth of campfires. This song was harsher, electrifying; it filled the still night air, replacing the tension of the Rite with something far more enthusiastic and Hedwyn found himself tapping his fingers. There were two members of the Dissidents on the sidelines, and as the music began they howled and whooped, clearly approving of the Lone Minstrel's tune. They clapped their paws and created a beat to match, and Tariq smiled.

It reached Barker on the pitch, who howled in delight, and Rukey responded in kind. Jodi took up a defensive stance but he saw her tap her foot to the beat, and Shae spun around, more energetic than usual.

He wondered if the Reader could hear it too.

The Nightwings approached the match with an intensity he hadn't seen before, with flying passes and quick fire banishments that left Hedwyn breathless. The scores were matched, Hedwyn wringing his hands as he watched Rukey outmanoeuvre Barker, pass to Shae, who ducked and flipped over her opponents, back to Rukey, who sprinted over to the Pyre and -

“The Nightwings have prevailed!” The Voice announced, and even it sounded more enthusiastic than usual. Tariq finished his tune with a flourish and bowed to the scattered applause.

“That was different,” Hedwyn commented. 

“I am a Minstrel at heart,” Tariq said. “I like to perform. And I thought we needed the boost.”

“Thanks, Tariq,” Hedwyn smiled. Beside him, the Reader stirred. “Oh, hello, you! Welcome back to the world of the living,”

She blinked lazily, reaching up and tweaking his nose with her good hand. “Hush, you,” she pushed herself upright. “What was that music? It was wonderful,”

“Thank you, Reader Madam,” Tariq bowed. “Shall we take our leave? The others will be waiting.”

Hedwyn helped her upright, past the initial dizzy spell she experienced after a Rite. 

“Time to watch some stars,” she smiled. “Thanks, Hedwyn,”

“Anything for you, my Reader,” he smiled back.


End file.
